Hewy's Animated Movies Reviews: The New 20 (movie)
Plot Hewy Toonmore teams up with reviewers from Mr. Coat and Friends, Reviewers Unknown, and TGWTG.com to review the animated film: The New 20 (movie). Quotes *Issac: In 1992, Cartoon Network landed on 233 cables. But later became a succes. The channel was so likeable, that they created their own shows called "Cartoon Cartoons". Sure, some shows were bad but other were good, such as the Powerpuff Girls, Ed, Edd N Eddy, Camp Lazlo, Adventure Time and Ben 10. ---- *Suede: Hey kids, here how to screw a character and turn him into a super hero. Take Sonic the Hedgehog and go X-Men on him by adding Kamen Rider, Ben 10 and Doctor Who, giving a new design, making more like Spider-Man and you got The New 20 movie, the animated version of Shin Kamen Rider. *EZ Rider: This movie is darker than the first. It has more blood, more characters, more ideas and a new twist on Kamen Rider Decade. This brought thougher Sonic and Doctor Who to battle Lord Raptron, Dr. Eggman and Bean as Sonic can now change into Decade. While they happened, Blu and gang discover a tribe of Spix's macaws and that someone is returning from the dead. ---- *Linkara: Right when they leave, Rafael, Nico and Pedro decide to come along. The latter two is for a talent thing called Amazon Untamed. Yeah, let join in for that. Carla wants to do that instead of finding other birds like her. Finding out a amazing secret about the kind is OK, but a talent show is greater! ---- *Linkara: So the trble leader, played by Andy Garcia, appers and tried to get anaswer about where Blu come from. But then we got this. *Eduardo: Where did you come from? *Jewel: Hey! Back off! *Eduardo: Hey, excuse me, young lady. It's... he stops as they both recognize each other *Jewel: I can't believe it. *Eduardo: How...how...how is this...? *Jewel: When the loggers came, there was fire and so much smoke. And, and... *Eduardo: I had you under my wing and...and then you were... *Jewel: Gone. *Eduardo: I've looked everywhere for you. *Jewel: I'm here. begins sobbing and embraces Eduardo *Jewel: Daddy! *Blu: Daddy? *Cartoon Hero: That's Jewel's father? *Suede: Yeah! I love it because in the 1st movie, it is revealed that thanks to humans, Jewel lost everything. Here, it's a bit tearjerking and azaming to see Jewel's father and that of Jewel's family. Not only for the fans' enjoyment, but for creating a new perpose for the story to contuines. *Hewy: I have to agree because the 1st film didn't show Jewel's parents. I think the reason why is to create the Adam and Eve story line. *Kid: My theroty why is due to the orginal scrpit to Sonic Generations. *Suede: My god! What is it?! *Kid: In that scrpit, we would get a flashback of Jewel's earlier life. When pocahers came and trap and, if fail to capture them, kill the Spix's Macaws, Jewel was split from her parents as we would, unlike Bambi, be show the parents' deaths! That idea was canned because the diroctors thought that it was too much violnce. The reason why Eduardo was added in this movie was because the film needed someone who against the idea of being use to humans so we can have someone to hate Blu til the very end. *Buc Brony: That would be sad. *Linkara: Well get ready forks because what I about to say because is where things go from happiness and sunshine to a Frank Miller world. (Cut to panels of the New 20 comics #12) In the comic, "Raptorn's Origin", Blu after something we'll go over later on decides that Jewel is better off in the jungle. He finds the loggers, who are without Lex Luthor mainly due to it being before Sonic got involved, and agrees to help them if he gets something in return, a new body. The Spix Macaws fights against the loggers as Eggman of 2010 hook Blu to a computer and put him in a tube to transform. All of the birds get killed in very violet ways that Michel Bay would be pound of. *Hagen: Let me see that comic. (reads it and smiles) I'm happy! Jewel's aunt Mimi downs when her head is put underwater, which if done with Amy would have backfired, Tiago get smash into a wall by a wrecking ball, which is funny, Bia stand on a book on how to shut down the experiment and while reading get the book closes on her as blood drips from the book, Carla gets injured and died from many bullets hitting her, Predo and Nico gets trapped in cages and gets fead to piranhas with Predo saying before he died that this should be a great part of the show in Heaven, Rafael shallows a bomb, saying that Eva can't come to the talent show because all will be lost as he explode into pieces, Roberto screams "Polly don't want a cracker!" as his leg is torn off by a grauddog, Linda and Tulio were picked up by a bulldozer and place to the wood burner and Eduardo gets shot many times as we see a bar that shows what percent of heath he has, as he hears a voice calling to him, revealing to be Jewel's mother, who we don't see. Jewel cries for Blu to go home with her, but it too late as Blu uses his new body to program some diodes to burn her as all that left of her is her brain. Blu than change his name to Lord Raptron and later created Omega, now detriment to make sure the Spix's Macaws are dead. (Everyone but Hardcore Kid, Hagan and Linkara is shock because of what happened in the comic) *Linkara: That's a good point. If they want to have the film to be darker, they would have more drama and less "Hey, I'm a hero". (Beat) *Hewy: My childhood is killed by God! (cries) *Hero: That's disturbing. *Suede: The climax hadn't happens yet and I'm shocked! *EZ Rider: What the FAIZ? (piture of Kamen Rider Faiz is shows) *Issac: In the comic, when each character died we see them in Heaven after they died. Mini wakes in Heaven's waters and thinks that she been brought to Atlantis and given the power to breathe underwater, but learned that she's dead when she tried to finds gills, Tiago wakes up feeling that his back is hurt, Bia wakes up feeling that someone closes a book on her and regroup with her brother, Carla wakes up, removing the bullets from her wings, Predo and Nico wakes up in the water and thinks that they are in a dream, Rafael wakes up sad that he can't see his family again, Roberto wakes up knowing he's dead, screaming, Linda and Tulio wakes up sad that they failed, Eduardo wakes up not with his wife and Jewel wakes up heartbroken that Blu hates her and that she's dead. The best part about that idea is that because Sonic can stop his heartbeat in his sleep, he dreams about Heaven and visit them, through we never see Linda and Tulio in Heaven again. *Geek: He's right about the visiting part as in the comic version of the film, there a subplot about the dead characters watching, rooting for Sonic. ---- *Buc Brony: Hey, Linkara. Wanna read how the planned script deal with this? *Linkara: Sure, I mean it's going to be different but I can fainly see how did would do it.(Reading the ongial script as Jewel) If you love Rio SO mush then why don't you go back without us?! I'll tell you why!! BECAUSE YOU ARE A SON OF A--- (normal) PG-13!!!!! Before she can say it, she stopped shock of what she said, rembering the day she reads the retorps on her, saying there were 3 lifesorces inside her. Yeah, organnly it was reveal ---- *Camgoespony: So the Mutants, Daleks, Cybermen and followers to Raptron team up and tried to take control over New York with a song. *Cybermen:(singing with the voice of Genesis) I must have dream a thousand dreams *Critic: So cool that I can skip it because I just want to get to the best part of the movie. The only thing that need to be said about this scene is the riot is going crazy and people are drying. ---- *Sonic: (To Lord Raptron) Yo didn't have to do all this. *Linkara: You think?! ---- *Hero: So the film end with a montage of doctors leaving 2014 and after that the theme of the 60's Doctor Who plays. *NC: Finally the movie's over. Cast *Logan Ridenbaugh as Hewy Toonmore *Doug Walker as Nostalgia Critic *Stefan Ellison as That Fellow in the Coat *Eli Stone as The Cartoon Hero *Camgoespony as himself *Buc Brony as himself *Jim Fear a himself *Treble Notes as himself *The Music Reborn as himself *ToonKriticY2K as himself *Gibbontake as himself *Voice Of Reason as himself *AnY as himself *BronyDev as himself *Eliyora as herself *Robin0928 as himself *AMaleAlicorn as himself *Isaac232 as Media Hunter *Lewis Lovhaug as Linkara *Sam Flemming as Count Sigeeyai, South Jersaly Sam *Brad Jones as Cinema Snob *Todd Nathanson as Todd in the Shadows *Joe Vargas as Angry Joe *Leo Thompson as That Sci-fi Guy *Nash Bozard as Nash *Jerrica Benton as Diamanda Hagan *William DuFresne as That Dude in Suede, Admin *Eli Stone as The Cartoon Hero *Chris Moore as Rowdy C *Hope Chapman as JesuOtaku *Brian Heinz as The Last Angry Geek *Issas232 as Media Hunter Category:Fan Fiction Category:Reviews Category:The New 20